


Unwanted Trouble

by MissCockles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCockles/pseuds/MissCockles
Summary: I’m not sure where this is going or how long it’s going to be, but please enjoy! Please note that this is set more in a modern time, as I’m not 100% up-to-date with the FFXV world (I’m not that far into the game yet…) also lmao at myself for the stupid 555… number at the end. I didn’t know what else to do.
Any ideas or thoughts are welcome!!





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure where this is going or how long it’s going to be, but please enjoy! Please note that this is set more in a modern time, as I’m not 100% up-to-date with the FFXV world (I’m not that far into the game yet…) also lmao at myself for the stupid 555… number at the end. I didn’t know what else to do.
> 
> Any ideas or thoughts are welcome!!

It wasn’t like you had known Noctis your whole life, but because he’s a prince and all, everyone sort of already knows him. He never knew you existed, though. You had watched him on TV, saw the news and the internet go crazy over the littlest things that happened with him, but that was all.

It wasn’t until the day you decided to go grocery shopping for your father that that would all change.

You were walking out of the store, your arms filled with brown bags, when you ran into him. You _literally_ ran into him.

Your bags fell to the ground, contents splaying all over the cold sidewalk.

“Oh, crap, I’m sorry.” Came a soft voice, paralleling you to the ground as you stooped to pick up what had fallen.

“It’s okay, really. I should have been watching where I was going.” You reply, picking up the bag and stuffing them carelessly. Social interactions weren’t really your thing, so you wanted out as soon as possible.

“No, I’m sorry. I’m not the one handling so much baggage.” He replied, standing up.

“Well that wasn’t exactly nice, Noct.”

“Using the term ‘baggage’ in this situation doesn’t make it rude, Prompto.”

You finally looked up, and there he was, blue eyes shining back, staring right at you. You gasped, almost dropping your things again.

“Oh gosh, you- it’s- I mean-” you stammered, not sure what to say or even how to say it. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, looking down and away.

“Yeah…”

“Noctis Lucis Caelum, yes!” Prompt piped in, throwing his arm over Noctis’ shoulders, leaning towards you. Noctis rolled his eyes, sighing. You blinked and stepped back, not expecting him to be so hyper and close. You looked behind them, noticing that Ignis and Gladiolus were also there.

“O-oh. Oh gosh. Please, let me excuse myself, I don’t want to waste Your Highness’ time. I’m so sorry. Please excuse me.” You ducked your head, clutching your bags closer to you.

“Now hold on just a minute there, little lady.” Gladiolus stepped in front of you, holding his hand out. “Don’t you go rushin’ off. We’re not in a hurry nowhere, why don’t we help you with those? Don’t want you to go bumping into anyone else now, do we? It’s the least we can do for Noct’s slick move.” Gladiolus chuckled, crossing his arms.

“Oh, no. I couldn’t ask you-”

“Then don’t.” Ignis stepped in, taking a couple of bags from you. The load instantly felt lighter and you secretly wanted their help. The carelessness that you had shoved the food back in made it harder to carry.

“Where do you live?” Ignis asked, placing the bags in the trunk of the Regalia.

“I-well, I-” you kept getting interrupted as Gladiolus and Prompto stepped in to grab the rest of the bags from you. You laughed, noticing Prompto make a funny face as he took the bag from you.

“S-sorry. I live just a few blocks away, it’s really no big deal.”

“Nonsense. You let us take you home, you want shotgun or you wanna sit in back between Mister Silent and Mister Mountain?” Prompto asked, putting his arm over your shoulder, leading you to the car door.

“O-oh, well I…”

“Just get in front, Prompto.” Noctis finally spoke up, stepping up to open the door on his side, swinging his arm out as if you were royalty. You weren’t sure whether you should be offended by him being sarcastic (or maybe he was angry), or embarrassed because he made such a show of opening the door for you. Either way, you slid out from under Prompto’s arm and slid in the middle of the backseat.

“We’re going to touch a little, but I promise it isn’t to make a move,” Gladiolus smirked, sliding in beside you on your right. Noctis had climbed in after you and was already sitting down. As soon as Gladiolus sat down, you didn’t need to question him. Your legs were touching both of theirs, and your shoulder was pressed gently against Noctis’. You blushed and was glad when the car finally started up, pulling out of the parking spot. “Um, Ignis, is it? I live on 27 Running Boulevard. The small grey house.”

“Thank you.”

Gladiolus put his arm on the rim of the car and Noctis did the same, trying to give you some extra room. The most it did was take the pressure off of Noctis’ shoulder.

“We never did ask, how rude of us. What is your name, darling?” Ignis piped up from behind the wheel, not even glancing in the rearview mirror to look at you.

“I’m Svana.”

“Nice name, girl!” Prompto kicked in, looking back to grin at you, teeth and all.

You laughed, enjoying his goofiness. “Thank you.”

He turned back around in his seat and you tried to relax.

You decided to stare at the back of the seat in front of you, knowing that if you looked up at all, you’d remember that you were surrounded with men. And not only were they men, but they were _royal_ men. You closed your eyes and swallowed hard.

You stayed that way for a moment and then opened your eyes, instinctively looking to your left. You noticed Noctis’ eyes grow wide and his head turn away from you as soon as you moved your gaze his way, but you had caught it.

You blushed, there was no way you would be catching the eye of Noctis. You reached up with your forearm, tucking some hair back behind your ear, careful to not rub your arm against Gladiolus’. You kept your eyes straight ahead again, but within seconds you felt Noctis’ eyes on you.

_He can’t be checking you out, Svana. Knock it off. He’s pissed that he’s gotta waste his time running me home because I was careless._ You thought to yourself, biting your lip. When you looked up again, you saw your house coming into view and you sighed softly, disappointed that the ride would have to end so soon.

Ignis pulled up directly in front of the house, shutting off the car. You followed Gladiolus out of the back seat, not wanting to bother Noctis anymore than you already had.

You went around to the back of the car, grabbing a bag once Ignis popped the trunk. He tapped your hand away, smiling. “We’ll bring them in for you. Please.” You blushed and stepped back, heading towards the front door so you could unlock it.

“Just place them on the counter, I’ll take care of them. Thank you.” You stepped out of the way as the three of them (Noctis stayed out by the car) came in, their boots clunking loudly on the tile floor of the kitchen.

As they left, Gladiolus gave you a wink, which made you blush. Prompto gave you a quick hug and you eagerly accepted it and returned one. Ignis did a slight bow, still smiling gently. “Svana, thank you for allowing us to help you today. I hope that it was for the better.”

“It was-”

“Here.” Ignis handed you a folded piece of paper. “Do not let anyone else but you see this, do you understand?” You nodded, tucking it in your pocket for later. He nodded once and walked towards the car. You watched them climb in and noticed that Noctis was looking your way, only pulling his gaze away when the car started to move.

“Bye…” you muttered as you watched them make it to the end of the road and then turn a corner, disappearing behind the house. You sighed, turning around and going back inside.

When you had finished putting the groceries away and told your father you were back, you headed up into your room.

You pulled out the paper that Ignis had given you and sat on the edge of your bed, unfolding it.

_Noctis’ #_

_555-555-5555_

_I am sure he will be glad to receive word from you._

_– Ignis_


	2. Two

You had been given the note a few weeks ago, and it was used as a bookmark more than anything. You glanced at it time and time again, but never went through with actually sending anything. You brought it up to your best friend, Cynthia, but she had been all over Noctis since she first discovered guys didn't have cooties, so you tend to not listen to her ideas.  
It was 7PM now. You were doing the dishes while your father got ready for his nightly shower before bed. You were humming to yourself, no particular tune, when a throat clearing behind you made you jump.  
You spun around, splattering soap across the floor and table, almost hitting the mystery person.  
It was Prompto.  
"Whoa! Chill out before you get me covered in that stuff!" He jumped back, hands up as if in defeat.  
"Prompto! What are you doing here?" You glanced quickly to the stairs, straining your ears to see if your father had heard.  
"I was sent, actually. I didn't mean to just come on in, but hey, I figured you knew me and I knew you, it'd be cool."  
"No, it's not cool. You don't just go walking into someone else's home!" You rinsed your hands and turned the water off, drying your hands as you walked towards him. "What do you want, anyway?"  
"Well...I just really wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me tomorrow. Noctis is busy doing prince stuff that doesn't require us and I was really hoping to make a new friend." He grinned, yanking the towel out of your hands. He quickly wiped up the mess you had made, shaking the towel out and then hanging it over the back of a chair.  
"Okay...what kind of hang out do you want to do?" You were slightly suspicious, wondering why Prompto wanted to spend so much time with you.  
"Well, I was thinking maybe just lunch somewhere. I _love_ food." He laughed, settling down in a chair.  
"Look, Prompto..."  
"Pllllease?" He begged, pouting his lip.  
"Oh gosh, please don't do that." You groaned, looking away. After several seconds of him making whimpering dog noises, you gave in.  
"Fine!"  
"Great! I'll pick you up at 11!" He grinned and jumped up, grabbing you in a tight hug. "Don't be latte!"  
He whistled as he left, shutting the door behind him.  
You followed him to the door, peeking out the window as you watched him head to the car. The other three were there, waiting for him. They were talking as he got in, and you noticed Noctis looked your way, replying to whatever Prompto had just said. They quickly drove away.  
You pulled your head back in away from the window, leaning against the wall as your heart sped up. You didn't understand why Noctis seemed so interested in you, and he certainly didn't feel any different than he had that day you met. He even looked angrier.  
You sighed and tried to slow your heart before returning to the dishes. You had a busy day tomorrow.

You were dressed and ready by 10:45. You had put your hair up in a French braid bun, wearing a pastel purple dress that went to your knees. You weren't sure how to dress, so you decided to go with what you thought made you look prettiest.  
You didn't know what to do while you waited, and so you paced the kitchen, driving your father nuts with the constant clicking of your white heels on the tile.  
It had gone on for several minutes before there was a slight knock on the door. You almost ran to it, but decided against it and forced yourself to remain calm as you pulled the door open, expecting Prompto and his big goofy grin on the outside.  
Instead, it was Noctis.  
He was wearing black jeans, boots, and a long jacket. His hands were stuffed inside the pockets, looking anywhere but at the door.  
You stood there dumbfounded, eyes wide, your hand still on the door handle.  
"N-Noctis... I-I mean, Your Highness." You had begun to bow, but he quickly cut you off, stepping forward quickly and grabbing your arm.  
"No. Just...Noctis." His voice was gentle, like you remembered, like you had dreamed of since that first day. He let go of your arm, hand open and slowly pulled away. He hadn't taken his eyes off of you yet, and you blushed.  
"Noctis." You repeated, softer. "Where's Prompto? I thought the two of us were going out somewhere. Don't you have some prince thing to do?"  
He shook his head and crossed his arms, turning his back to you. He chuckled, grinning. "That idiot really said that? What a liar." He turned back to face you, holding his hand out. "He lied. _We're_ going out."  
You blushed but took his hand, closing the door behind you as you headed down the steps. "If we're going out, why did Prompto have to come and make the date?" You hadn't meant to say 'date', but it came out before you could think. "I-I don't mean a date, date. I mean. I just meant-"  
"Believe it or not, I can be quite the chicken shit." He laughed, ignoring the date mention. "Look, climb in. I'll bring you somewhere nice, okay?" He grinned, pulling the car door open and stepping back, giving you space to climb into the passenger seat. He shut the door for you and went around to his side, sliding in behind the wheel and starting it up.  
You wanted to ask if this was considered a date, and you started to mentally freak that maybe you had dressed up too formal for this, but then decided against it. You were going out with Noctis. _Prince_ Noctis.  
"Svana," your skin prickled when he said your name, and you looked over at him.  
"Yes?"  
"Do I intimidate you? You're so open when it comes to Prompto, but with me, it's like...you'd rather avoid me. Am I doing something wrong?" He looked over for a second before looking back at the road.  
You were silent for a moment as you prepared yourself for how you'd answer his question. "No...you don't intimidate me. I've spent lots of time around royalty. I mean, my father used to clean in the lobby of the castle, many years ago, when I was young. But...I'm not a very social person, Noctis, to be honest. And I never once thought in a million years that I would be talking to you like this, never mind being _alone_ with you." You looked over at him, studying his face. He seemed calm, and you weren't sure how to feel about it.  
"So being alone with me is the problem."  
"No! No, it's not anything to do with you."  
"It's not me, it's you, right? Are you really going to play that when we haven't even talked more than ten minutes?" He looked over at you now, he was stopped at a red light. His eyes looked angry, and you looked away.  
"Stop it. That's not anything like what I was going to say." You locked eyes with him. "I've had a crush on you for a very long time, Noctis. If that's what you want to hear. Of course I do, every girl in the kingdom has a crush on you, so why shouldn't I be any different? But I see you. I _see_ you. You're not just some son of the king. You don't like all of that attention because you're an insider, like me. You like your own company except for your few close friends - Ignis and the others. Your family always comes first, right? You've had crushes on girls, you've dreamed of them, wanted to know what their skin felt like against yours. You wanted to journey places without the restriction of being a prince, right? You want to live and be normal and have a life that is actually worth living." You were breathing hard by the time you finished, and you pulled your gaze away, staring at the floor.  
The car stayed stopped until a car honk from behind made Noctis pull it forward, continuing on to wherever they were headed. He was silent and you weren't sure whether that was good or not, and you hoped it wasn't the latter.  
You sat in silence until he pulled the car to a stop again, cutting the engine. You looked up, having been lost in your own thoughts of misery. You noticed that it was a public park, and you wondered why he had chosen this place of all places. It wasn't that far from your home, was he making you walk back? Had you said something wrong? You climbed out when he opened the door, and followed him as he walked through the grass. He was silent until he rounded a tree trunk, a large blanket set out under a cherry blossom tree with a basket in the center.  
Your eyes widened and you stepped up beside him. "Did you do this?" You asked softly, smiling. "It's beautiful."  
"I did."  
You looked up, not expecting him to have answered you. He was looking at the ground, kicking at some loose stones. "You're right, you know. I don't know how, but you are. I've been talking with the guys for months now to take a road trip. I gotta get out of here, you know? I can't stay cooped up in that castle forever. It's why we were out that day we met. I was sick of the castle walls so we went out. We didn't have anywhere in mind, we just parked and started walking..."  
"And you ran into me."  
"We ran into you." He looked over at you, his eyes studying your face for a moment. He cleared his throat and walked to the blanket, sitting down. He put his elbows on his knees, looking off at the trees far off.  
You sat down across from him, pulling at your dress so that it wouldn't reveal too much more skin than it already had. You watched him.  
"I dreamt of you that night, and for several nights after that. I couldn't get you out of my head. I had felt something when we were sitting pressed together while we drove you home. But I was too chicken shit to do anything, so I gave Ignis the note to give to you. I didn't want the others to know. I know Gladiolus would try to give me his fancy romantic talk, and Prompto wouldn't leave me the hell alone about it, so all I could rely on was Ignis." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "And when you didn't send me any messages...I thought maybe I had just been a moron. I had thought too deeply into things and I didn't know what I was doing." He looked up at you, frowning. "I had Prompto make a fake date with you so that you would go. I wanted to know for sure if you really didn't want anything to do with me."  
You smiled, enjoying him talking. You blushed, looking away when he had looked at you.  
"I dreamt of you, too...I wanted to message you, I really did, but I figured with you being a prince and all that you wouldn't want anything to do with me, and I didn't want to bother you, so I left it alone." You rubbed your arms slowly.  
"I thought a lot while these past few weeks went by. About dating you, or even being seen with you. I don't know if I want that kind of publicity, Noctis...I don't know if I can do that." You sighed, pulling at your dress again.  
"Svana..." his voice ached and you closed your eyes, focusing on his voice. "I'm not asking you to marry me." He shook his head. "What I mean is, this isn't a date. I mean, it doesn't have to be. I just wanted to get out and I know you wanted to get out. Please don't take this the wrong way." He smiled, "just be here. With me. Be my friend, hmm?"  
You opened your eyes, looking at him. You took a minute to respond, but when you did, you couldn't help but grin.  
"I can do that."


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later on in the story it'll get spicy ;) but for now I skipped it

"You enjoying the view over there?" Noctis asked, walking towards you from across the room, placing a glass down by your arm, he had another one in his hand.  
"What?" You had started thinking about your past few weeks and had lost time in the present.  
"You were staring. You okay?" He tilted his head and you laughed, reaching up and brushing the hair out of his eyes.  
"I'm fine, don't worry about me." You lowered your hand slowly, smiling, your eyes locked. "Noctis..."  
"Can we go somewhere...er...private?" He asked softly, placing his drink down. He nodded to the bartender and pushed his hands in his pockets, heading towards the door. You slid off the stool and followed after him, glancing over at Prompto and the others. You blushed, they had all been making faces at them.  
"Where are we going?" You asked, stepping outside. He took your hand and you glanced down, surprised by it.  
"Just somewhere to talk without those guys making fun of us." He walked with her slowly down the sidewalk, heading towards the center of town, where the park was located.  
You were quiet as you walked, not wanting to ruin the moment.  
They walked in silence until they were across the street from the park, where he stopped.  
"We're leaving, Svana. Tomorrow morning." He sighed, sitting down to lean against the building. He looked up at the sky, frowning.  
"Leaving?" You frowned, staring at him. "What do you mean 'leaving'?"  
"That road trip I told you about. They decided that now is the perfect time." He sighed, looking at you. "I wanted to tell you while we were alone. I wanted to make sure we could spend our last night for a while together. If that's okay with you." He reached up and brushed your hair back behind your ear.  
"I'd like that." You smiled, leaning into his hand.  
You two had remained friends over the weeks, and you had spent a lot of time together. Sometimes you had to hang with the rest of the guys, but you didn't mind, you enjoyed all of their company. They were all great friends.  
"Svana-"  
"Don't. Let's go somewhere alone. I want to spend the night with you before you go." You leaned over, kissing him gently. It was your first kiss, and you hoped that you had done it right.  
Noctis' eyes widened as you pulled away, causing you to blush. You looked away quickly, swallowing hard. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."  
He shook his head and stood up. He reached down and took your hand, pulling you to your feet. "Why did you do that?" He pulled you close, your faces inches apart. "I liked it." He breathed, pressing your foreheads together.  
You closed your eyes, enjoying the warmth coming from him. "Where can we go?" You whispered, opening your eyes to look at him.  
He smiled and walked with you to the edge of the road, hailing a taxi.  
Within minutes one pulled up and you climbed in.  
You had booked a hotel room for the night and ordered room service. You were cuddling on the king-sized bed, your head on his chest.  
"Where are you going, anyway? Is it safe?" You looked up at him, worry in your eyes.  
"We're only going to be gone for three months." He whispered, his eyes locked on you. "I'll text you all the time. I'll call you before bed. I'll send you pictures." He groaned softly, pulling you closer. "I'm going to miss you so much..." he sighed.  
"I'm going to miss you, too." You blushed, looking away. You wondered how long he had been feeling this way towards you. You ran your thoughts through the past few weeks but couldn't come up with any ideas. The knock on the door startled you out of your thoughts.  
He got up and pulled open the door, giving the man a handful of money. "Keep the change," he muttered, pulling the pizza box from the door and shutting the door.  
"Noctis..." you stopped but shook your head. "Noctis, what do you feel about me?" You asked, sitting up on the bed.  
"What?" He didn't even look up as he pulled some slices onto the paper plates.  
"It's just...I just...you never really expressed that much towards me to help me understand your feelings towards me." You sighed, laying back on the bed. "I used to think you hated me when we first met. Like I wasted your time that day, and then we went to the park and everything kind of flipped. I never imagined being friends with you." You sat up, watching him walk over to you, leaving the pizza where it was.  
"I never hated you. I never disliked you." He took your hands. "Anything but that." He leaned forward, kissing your forehead.  
"Prompto says you talk about me a lot," you laughed. "Is that true? I mean, why am I even catching your eye anyway?"  
"Because you're beautiful." He whispered, kissing your cheek. "I don't want to lose you." He kissed you gently, taking your face in his hands.  
You blushed, trying to work your lips right to kiss him back. "Noctis...Noctis," you groaned, tilting your head as he kissed down your neck.  
"Yeah, baby, I love it when you say my name." He breathed, his breath cool on your skin.  
"I-I've never done this. I don't know what I'm doing."  
"Just enjoy it." He pulled back, grinning. "Just relax."  
You nodded, leaning back against the bed. "It's okay...I've actually been wanting this for a long time..."  
"Damn, really?" He looked up, as he had been undoing his belt.  
"Yeah, really." You laughed, running your fingers through his hair.  
He smiled, leaning forward to kiss you. "Noctis," you whispered, sliding your hand around his neck. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you're leaving tomorrow..." you swallowed.  
"I do. I've wanted this for a week or so now." He ran his hand gently down your side. "If you don't want it, it's okay." He kissed your neck again and you arched up.  
"I want it. Damn, I want it, Noctis!" You hissed, pulling him tightly against you.  
He laughed, kissing at your neck again. "Good." He muttered.

You crashed against the pillows, panting hard. "I hope I never forget what that feels like..." you breathed, looking over at him. He grinned, kissing you gently.  
"You won't. I promise you won't." He slid his arm around your neck and you settled on his chest.  
"I'm going to miss you while you're gone..."  
"Me, too..." he sighed.  
It was silent for a few moments as you both caught your breath, your eyes closed.  
"I love you."  
"What?" You looked up at him.  
"I love you." He repeated, taking your face in his hand. You leaned into it, closing your eyes.  
"Why would you do that to me? You're going to be gone for three months and just the night before you tell me that you love me? You can't do that to me, Noctis." You got up from the bed, pulling your clothes from the floor in a hurry.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Home."  
"What? Why?"  
You looked over at him, frowning. "Because you just hurt me, dummy. You just told me that you loved me!"  
"Because I do!"  
"But you're leaving!" You gasped, tears filling your eyes. "How am I supposed to deal with three months of you being gone just by being friends, but now I have to have three months to myself with those words rolling around in my head."  
He got up, reaching for you but you pulled back.  
"Don't. Just...don't." You stared down at him, your clothes held up to cover yourself. "I'll see you in three months." You turned your back to him, quickly sliding on your clothes. You gave him one last look as you touched the door handle.  
"And Noctis?"  
He looked up.  
"I...I love you, too..." you whispered, looking away. You pulled the door open and left.


End file.
